


The Way He Looks

by PinkGold



Series: MidPollo Teacher AU [1]
Category: Midnighter and Apollo (Comics), The Authority
Genre: Alternate Universe - Teachers, First Meetings, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-21
Updated: 2019-09-21
Packaged: 2020-10-25 07:35:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20720516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PinkGold/pseuds/PinkGold
Summary: He inhaled the humid, hot air. His muscles loosened up instantly as the fresh sunny scent ran down into his lungs and out again in a long exhale. With a swift, well practiced motion, he put his hair up in a bun. It instantly cooled him down, now that only a few strays of his platinum locks were on his face.A grinding noise of sneakers against gravel anchored him back to the scene a few meters away before the ground beneath him shambled. He coughed and shifted his gaze around the room, his heart slamming fast in his ears.





	The Way He Looks

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, the tittle is from my favorite national movie, totally recommend you watch it  
I have no excuse for this. It's been on my head ever since it was discussed with some friends and... here it is. I decided to only adress them in this fic by Andrew and Lucas (even tho I perticularly dont like it as much) for a few reasons, just a lil warning.  
Also, a big shout out for Kimannhart for betaing this little piece! Thank you <3  
Hope you enjoy reading as much as I enjoyed writing!! <3

The cicadas’ insisting whirring rang loudly from outside. It mixed pleasantly with the low hum of the ceiling fans, the constant scratching of pencils against paper, and the ticking of the lone clock over his head. The warm breeze from outside kissed his face lazily before he closed his eyes, and a small, timid smile formed over his lips.

It’s been far too long since the last time they had a proper sunny day. Winter season had stretched longer than it normally did. So, of course he would bask underneath the first rays of sunshine, wherever that happened to be.

Andrew’s eyes opened again in no hurry, focusing on the pinks and oranges from the flowers that, like him, seemed to be beaming with the new season. They wandered freely from tree to tree, noticing the bees dancing happily outside his windowsill, and the birds rolling around the puddles on the pathways.

He inhaled the humid, hot air. His muscles loosened up instantly as the fresh sunny scent ran down into his lungs and out again in a long exhale. With a swift, well practiced motion, he put his hair up in a bun. It instantly cooled him down, now that only a few strays of his platinum locks were on his face.

A grinding noise of sneakers against gravel anchored him back to the scene a few meters away before the ground beneath him shambled. He coughed and shifted his gaze around the room, his heart slamming fast in his ears. No one seemed to have noticed it, so he was good. He dared a look at the scene again, feeling his cheeks warm up.

The _ scene _wore a badly fitting black shirt that did nothing to hide his sculpted chest and a pair of tracking shorts, ones which accented the perfectly round buttcheeks underneath. He was jogging on the tracking course, his copper hair was damp with sweat clinging desperately to his long pale neck.

He had his back to the window when he ceased his jogging, which was a shame, because a moment later he lifted the hem of his shirt to clean the sweat buds over his forehead. Andrew bit back an appreciative hum and held on the windowsill as if there was no tomorrow, it’s sharp edges would probably leave a mark on his fingertips later on, but he couldn’t seem to care. The man let go of his shirt and turned his head to the side, looking at something that was outside the window’s view point.

His mouth moved, probably instructing something to whoever he was looking at, and then, finally, ever so slowly, he turned himself to the window. Andrew’s heart was back in his throat as he made eye contact with the man in the tracks.

The man’s lips morphed into a knowing smirk that sent a pleasure spike straight to Apollo’s groin. It wasn’t just the smirk, no. His eyes, even from far away, Andrew could feel them watching him with a lustful gaze. It prickled on his skin, gave him goosebumps. The heat in the air wasn’t that comfortable anymore.

Andrew decided to shoot him a little wave, even though he shouldn’t. They were both working, any interaction should be left for after the working hours. But knowing that didn’t stop him from waving at the handsome ginger, who still seemed to be stripping him with his eyes.

“Mr. Pulaski,” someone said and cleared their throat next to him. He jerked and snapped himself back, noticing Jenny was now in front of his table. Apollo turned away from the window and dampered his desire to run away and hide in the closest bathroom.

“Yes, Jenny?” He cannot believe he was caught flirting with the new handsome PE teacher not only in front of his entire 5th grade class, but in front of _ Jenny _.

“I finished my piece, can I leave?” By the way her eyes were on fire, Andrew was sure she saw the entire exchange. She won’t be letting it slide once they get home, he realized with a dread. Sometimes, even if she meant more to him than anything else in the world, Jenny was too much to handle alone.

“You can,” he turned to the rest of his class, “same goes for the rest. As soon as you finish your assignment, you can leave.”

Jenny left her artwork with a yellow sticky note glued to it right in front of him and left the classroom, her bag hanging from one shoulder alone. Andrew held back a comment about how walking like that would destroy her back and instead read the note she left him.

_ ‘His name is Lucas Trent.’ _

His face heated up again. He crumpled the note, placed it inside his shirt pocket and tried not to think of _ Lucas Trent _ for the rest of the class. A few silent moments later and a chorus of scratching of chairs against the floor started to sound as the other students finished their assignments. Not ten minutes later, he was alone in the classroom, sitting stiffly on the now uncomfortable chair.

Andrew peaked a look outside the window. The pinks and oranges were still just as bright as they were before, and the bees seemed to be dancing to the tune of the bird’s whistling. Yet there was no one standing on the tracks anymore.

He shook his head. Of course the man wouldn’t be standing by the window anymore. He probably had more things to do in his life. Andrew stood up as his heart sank down. He grabbed the assignments and placed them all in a folder mechanically. Why was he even sad? It made no sense, he didn’t even _ know _the ma—

“Ahem,” yet again someone brought him back to the present. And, as he turned his head to the door, his heart threatened to leave his chest.

“Oh,” he gasped absentmindedly. He took a step towards the door but his feet must have caught the table's corner because the next thing he knew he stumbled towards the floor and all the sheets inside his folder went flying off his hand. He managed to even himself before falling face first in the cold wooden floor, but the same couldn’t be said for the papers. “Sh-shit.” He quickly recomposed himself and grabbed the papers one by one, not daring to look up at the man in the doorway.

“Here,” Lucas Trent said as he squatted next to him and helped him gather the assignments. None of them said a word while getting the papers inside the folder again, but it didn’t make Andrew feel as anxious as he first thought he would.

This close to the man, Andrew noticed a few scars scattered across his arms and hands and wondered what were the stories behind them. But the more he looked, the more he caught other details, like he had freckles running from his neck and down his arms, how his eyes were a mix of a clear brown and hazelnut, how his ass was really just as perfect as Andrew had thought…

He gulped drily and looked down once more. “That’s all, I think,” he said, busying himself with closing the folder, “Thank you.”

“The pleasure is mine.” 

And _ Oh, God _, wasn’t his voice just perfect? Andrew melted.

They stood, Andrew grabbed his other folders from his desk and realized the man must have come here with a reason.

“Can I help you with something, err, Lucas?”

“Oh,” he interjected, sounding surprised, “you already know my name.”

Andrew shrugged and feigned nonchalance, even though inside he was screaming, “Word gets around.” He smiled, remembering Jenny’s note which was still in his pocket, “I wouldn’t be surprised if you knew my name as well.”

“Andrew, correct?” His smile grew wider as he nodded. “So, Andrew,” Lucas continued, “would you like to grab a coffee with me?”

A mental image of Jenny punching the air in celebration came into his mind. He really wouldn’t hear the last of it when he got home. 

Although, right now, he had a date to attend.

“I’d love to.”

**Author's Note:**

> What did you think? Comments and Kudos are always welcomed!! I've tried exercising my description and would be happy to know what you think of it!!  
You can find me over [Tumblr](https://sparkly-angell.tumblr.com/) if you have anything to say! Thanks!


End file.
